1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There has been known a digital rights management (DRM: Digital Rights Management) technique which controls use of contents by using a security policy. The DRM technique controls a permitted user for which the use of the content is permitted, a permitted period, and a permitted operation for each content.